Winter Vacation
by HeartlessRain
Summary: Just days before winter vacation, Ulrich is dreading his trip to his home in Germany. He is also dreading the moment he tells Yumi how he feels. Will he be able to tell her, and will she except it?


**Goodbyes**

Ulrich's POV

"WINTER VACATION!!" Odd screamed jumping up and down on my bed, causing me to tumble off. "ODD!! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT EARLY WAKE UP CALLS!!?" I yelled from underneath the covers. "I know, I know, but its winter vacation Ulrich! I get to go home!" Wait, I have to go home? Oh – no. I knew I would have to sooner or later, but was it really that soon? I always despised my family; they could always ask more of me! "Greeaaatttt." I mumbled. "Oh, I forgot your family sucks. Ha ha loser!" Odd jumped off of my bed straight to his. I just looked at him. "And I know you will miss Yumi, so why don't you tell her?" He asked. "Tell her what?" I propped myself up on my elbows. "Ppphhh Hahahahaha!! Like you don't know." Odd did a little dance on his bed. I raised an eyebrow. "You looove her!" "Odd!" I yelled.

"What? You know I'm right!" I groaned and cover my face with a pillow. "So?!" Odd started laughing and fell back on his bed. "It's not funny!"  
I yelled through the pillow. "Sure Ulrich, sure. Hey look! It's snowing!" Odd shouted, pointing to our huge window that covered most of the wall of our dorm room. I removed  
the pillow to see. "C'mon buddy! Let's go!" Odd started digging through his drawers for his clothes. "Get dressed!" He threw my warm clothes along with  
my orange scarf. "Fine, fine." I mumbled getting up and heading to the boys' showers.

After taking a surprisingly cold shower I left for the lunch room where of course Odd was waiting with the rest of my friends – minus Yumi – eating. Where is she? I hope she's not in danger, – wait, why does it matter to me anyway? I know she likes William, I saw him try to kiss her. I should just stop trying, I'm only hurting myself. "Hey guys!" I said sitting down. "Morning!" Jeremie greeted, repeatedly rubbing away the fog on his glasses. This cheap school barely had heating.

Aelita just smiled cheerfully and went back to eating her bagel. "Aren't you going to get some breakfast?" Jeremie asked. "Nah, I'll just get some hot chocolate from the machine." I said. "C'mon Ulrich, indulge yourself once in a while." Odd said, with a mouthful of food. His plate was covered in soup, coffee, noodles, and croissants. "Odd, how can you stay so scrawny?" I asked, earning laughs from the blushing couple. "I'm not scrawny, I'm fit." Odd insisted. "Whatever floats your boat Odd." I leaned my chair back on two legs, crossing my arms with a smirk. "Hey, when Odd's done eating, we can go and have a snowball fight!" Aelita giggled, getting happier with each word. It _was_ her first time seeing snow since Franz Hopper had virtualized her on Lyoko, so you couldn't blame her.

"Exactly! I've been trying to get some holiday spirit into Ulrich, but he's bummed out 'cause he has to spend his winter vacation in Germany with his father." Odd said, spewing chicken noodle soup on the table. "Well I'm done, let's go to the courtyard!" Odd yelled throwing out his tray, scaring some girls at the table next to us, which Odd grinned flirtatiously at. As I walked into the crisp winter air, I tightened my scarf around my neck. I wonder where Yumi is. No – I have to get her out of my mind, I won't let her break my concentration. I. Am. Over. Her. "Hey guys!" A raven-haired girl with green eyes wearing a black pea coat waved to us and skipped over. Yumi. Good luck to me. "Hi Ulrich." She smiled sweetly. "Enjoying your winter vay-cay?" I shrugged. "For now, then I'm being shipped off to Germany." She frowned. "Really? Aw, I wish you could stay. My parents are going to a ski resort with Hiroki, leaving me alone. I was going to invite you over." She gave me puppy eyes. "Ah, what can I do?" I shrugged once more. "And what would you guys be doing there? Alone. In her house." He grinned wickedly and leaned against the school wall. "Shut up Odd!" Yumi and I yelled in unison, then looked at each other and blushed.

I walked over to the vending machine and ordered hot cocoa. "Oh Ulrich!" A familiar voice called. "Scheiße, nicht wieder." I groaned. "What does that mean?" Yumi asked interested. "It means 'Shit, not again.' in German." I said. "I know what you mean." She said, looking towards the approaching girl. "Same with William." I was confused. "I thought you liked William." She just shrugged. "Just a friend." Sissi started to run towards the group of friends but stopped when she saw Yumi's glare._ 'I wonder why she acts like that around me.'_

"Ulrich dear! I'm quite cold, would you mind cuddling with me to keep me warm?" I just shook my head. "Go away Sissi, go cuddle with Herb, he actually would like it. I wouldn't, now leave me alone." She scowled. "But Ulrich – it's you isn't it." Sissi accused and she walked towards Yumi. "You're stealing my Ulrich away from me!" "Go away; hang out with Dweb 1 and Dweb 2 over there." Yumi spat, pointing to Nicholas and Herb hiding behind a tree. "I told you to stop following me, dorks!!" Sissi shouted. "This isn't over Yumi. Ulrich loves me and not you!" She cried stomping away.

"Well, that's over." Aelita sighed, grasping Jeremie's arm. "Jeremie and I are going to the Hermitage. Anyone want to come?" Yumi shook her head. "I have to catch up on my packing, so I have to say no. But I should be done soon so I'll catch up with you guys." I said. "Well I'm in!" Odd yelled, picking up a snowball. "Hey Yumi, wait up!" William called and walked over. "On second thought, I'll come with you guys." Yumi said, walking in front of us all. "Oh, and bye Ulrich." She called over her shoulder. "Bye guys." I waved and watched them walk away.

"Warum küssen Sie mich nicht, berühren mich, und halten mich wie, wünsche ich, dass ich zu Ihnen konnte?" I whispered to Yumi's retreating figure, although I knew that she could not hear me.

……

I folded my last shirt and put it in my green duffle bag. Walking out my dorm room, I pulled on my jacket and dialed Jeremie's number. "Hey Jer." I greeted the boy on the other side. "Oh, hey Ulrich. Are you coming over yet?" He asked. "On my way." I said. "Hey! Aelita that hurt!" Jeremie's voice rang into the phone. "Hurry up Ulrich, I'm not the athletic type and Aelita's kicking my butt at this snowball fight." I laughed, waving to a couple of 6th graders. "Okay Einstein, I'll be right there." I hung up then ran in the direction of the old house. Once I saw the house in sight, I stopped. I heard no one and there were no footprints. "Guys?" I called. No answer. I walked over to cliff and looked over. It was the place Yumi had saved me from the wolves. I closed my eyes and brought back the memory. "Hey ULRICH!" Odd called from behind. I turned around to see everyone standing with snowballs. All at once, snowballs shot at me. I started to laugh, but I stumbled back. I fell to the ground, and off of the snowy cliff.

Yumi's POV

I dove after him, screams filling the air. Just a bit further, yet he was just out of reach. I grabbed his body just we hit the ground. Cold snow covered our bodies as we lay on the ground. I ran over and sat on top Ulrich, feeling his warmth beneath me. "Ulrich, wake up. Are you okay?" I shook him. He groaned. His eyelids separated and looked at me. "Yu – mi?" He asked. "Oh thank god you're all right!" I hugged him.

Without any thought, I kissed him.

I kissed Ulrich Stern.

I kissed the boy who I had been in love with since I first met him.

I pulled away to see him in shock, blushing furiously. I lowered my head slightly but still kept my eyes on him. Ulrich bit his lip, then leaned in and placed his lips on mine. I kissed him more deeply, enjoying the hot feeling of his face under my cold hands. Feeling confident, my tongue traced his bottom lip. He opened his mouth and his tongue dove into my mouth, making me gasp. My arms tied around his nick while his did around my waist. I pulled away grasping for breath." Whoa, I'm dizzy." He said. I smiled. "Are you guys okay?" Aelita came rushing down to see us both out of breath with my lipstick smeared on both our mouths on top of each other. "What were you – never mind. Are you alright?" We could only nod. Jeremie was helping us to our feet in moments. Odd carried Ulrich because it seems he sprained his ankle. "I'll take him to the infirmary, but if anyone asks, it was you're idea!" Odd pointed at Jeremie. "What? But I – but – okay, fine." Jeremie stuttered. Ulrich limped off with Odd supporting him. "It's about time buddy." I thought Odd whispered in Ulrich's ear. "Yumi, what exactly happened back there?" Aelita asked, walking back to the school. "Uh, nothing happened. I just got him up." I stuttered. She smiled. "Since when does Ulrich wear lipstick? And why were your arms around each other?" Aelita wagged a finger playfully. "It wasn't my lipstick!" I tried anything to get the pink – haired girl to stop talking about it. "You never know a person 'till you look through their medicine cabinet. 'Golden Desires #64 in Chatoyant Rouge Désir.' Nice choice in lip color Yumes." Aelita said matter-o-factly. "Fine, you caught me, I like him." I raised my hands in surrender. She squealed in delight. "You don't know how long I've waited for this! Ulrich is absolutely in love with you! That is partly the reason he is upset to go to Germany, because he will miss you! We encouraged him to go and tell you, but he always backed out. He thought you were crazy about William, well, at least before that stunt you pulled." She elbowed me. Ulrich, in love with me? Really? We reached the campus and walked to the infirmary to see Ulrich. Yolanda let us in. "Your friend Odd was right, Ulrich here has a sprained ankle. You need lots of rest, and you have to keep the bandage on." She said, turning to Ulrich. "Drink lots of water and you'll be fine." She patted his shoulder and smiled then walked over to her office. Aelita faced me and said "I'll leave you two alone." and walked out to be with Jeremie.


End file.
